


After all this time, it’s still you

by Aeris444



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words drabble written for the Drabble Day for Valentine's Day on Merlin Writers</p><p>Prompt 7 – “After all this time, it’s still you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	After all this time, it’s still you

Two boyfriends, a wife, a dog, a daughter… That was what it had taken Arthur to realize he had made a mistake.

On his thirtieth birthday, he finally accepted that he wasn’t happy.

He didn’t want to be the CEO of a company he didn’t liked, he didn’t want that modern flat, that manor in the countryside and that villa in Italy. They were empty shells where he never felt at home. He didn’t want that perfect wife that he had never really loved.

He only wanted to go back in time and say the right words to keep Merlin.


End file.
